The Godfather Wiki:Images
General rules for image use on The Godfather Wiki. Deletion #An image will be speedy deleted as soon as an administrator finds it if: ##If an image is obvious vandalism or a low-quality duplicate, it may be tagged for speedy deletion. Sources #Do not upload any file which is simply a resized and not otherwise altered version of an image that already exists on The Godfather Wiki. They will be deleted. Duplicate images #Duplicate images should not be uploaded unless intended to replace a lower quality version of the same image. Obvious duplicate images will be speedy deleted. Quality #Images should be of the highest quality possible; in the case of duplicate images, the highest quality image is kept. Wikia accepts images up to 10 MB in size. Do not scale down the image yourself, as scaled-down images may be of limited use in the future. Formatting #Use a clear, recognizable, non-duplicated filename. Note that if any image with the same title has already been uploaded, it will be replaced with your new one. #'Do not' upload content with false descriptions, sources, or copyright tags. The image will be deleted and you will be blocked. Cropping #If an image has unsightly letterbox frames or other segments that distract from the primary image, it should be cropped to remove these segments. File types #Use JPEG format for photographic images and game screenshots over 256 colors. ##MediaWiki software and/or images.wikia.com hates large progressive JPEGs and will not display them properly. The reason for this bug has yet to be found and the definition of "large" has yet to be determined, so just use standard encoding unless you're prepared to wrestle with the server when the image doesn't display right. ##Don't use lossless JPEG format. The server can't tell the difference when uploading, can't make it into thumbnails, and no browser supports it properly. #Use PNG format for icons, logos, drawings, maps, flags, program window screenshots, and other images with relatively few colors, but sharp color transitions. SVG may be used, provided the image is provably redrawn from an official source. #Use GIF format ONLY for inline animations (keeping in mind that animations are generally not encouraged on The Godfather Wiki). #''Do not'' use Windows BMP format images; they are uncompressed and take up too much space, plus the Wiki software will not display them properly. #If you upload a JPEG or PNG graphic that was downloaded verbatim from the Web or underwent minimal modifications (like cropping), please do not resave them in another format; if you edited them, save them in the same format you acquired them in. In particular, resaving JPEG images as PNGs is completely pointless, as it does not remove compression artifacts and merely increases image size. ##If the only modification you make to a JPEG is cropping, please use JPEGCrop or a similar lossless JPEG manipulation program. Usage #Images must be used in a page within a reasonable time from when they are uploaded. #For free image hosting, try ImageShack, PhotoBucket, or a similar provider. #Do not blow up small images to larger sizes without good reason - as this can detract from their overall quality. #Adding irrelevant photos or poorly formatting them can sometimes be construed as achievement boosting and will be dealt with by an administrator. #Almost all images (especially screenshots) should use the "thumb" (example: ) option which displays large images as thumbnails. If an infobox is not being used in an article, a right aligned picture in the lead section is encouraged. #Images uploaded for use on a user's talk page are not subject to the above rules, but should adhere to the communities standards of behavior, and should never be pornographic, racist, bigoted, advertising or otherwise offensive or contradict Wikia Terms of Agreement. Images